


That Sexy Cockroatch Collection

by Pervy_Nerd



Category: John Murphy - Fandom, Richard Harmon - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: John Murphy lemon, John Murphy smut, John Murphy x Reader - Freeform, John Murphy x Reader smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Nerd/pseuds/Pervy_Nerd
Summary: A John Murphy x Reader Collection.*= 18+ NSFW ContentYou have been warned.
Kudos: 16





	1. *Biting

Your heart raced as his lips crashed against your own. The two of you had stumbled into your tent in something of a passionate frenzy. John's hands wouldn't dare let go of you. They glidded up and down your curves, only making you moan into his lips. He gave a satisfactory smile, and moves further. His warm hands began lifting up your shirt. This warmth of his skin on yours was quite the contrast from the cold night air. Eventually your jacket fell off your body, and the cause of your goosebumps at this point was a simultaneous result of John's touch, and the cold. "Mmhhh Y/N." He moaned, pulling away from your lips to kiss down your neck and chest. You wished he would bite or nibble, or something. But John was surprisingly gentle, even in this passionate fit. He pulled off your shirt, and held you tightly against him, before the two of you stumbled to the mattress. John took his own shirt off to match you, with the intent of taking off the rest, but your lips were so irresistible he couldn't help but stop and kiss you again. You felt slightly weak, and heated. You felt this unending need for him. Eventually he pulled away again to remove the rest of your clothes inbetween moans. Once you were only in your panties, John gropped you and sucked on your nipple. You gasped when his teeth gently grazed against your skin. Your hands slide down his chest, and you grew fustrated once you felt clothing covering him from the waist down. You groaned, as you practically ripped his pants off of him. He chuckled as he watched you, but moaned when you began rubbing his very visible erection through his underwear. "You want it baby?" He moaned with a smile. You nodded as you bit your lip. He quickly slid your panties down, and pulled his underwear down to his ankles. His cock sprang free. "Fuck...John." You purred, he positioned himself at your wet entrance. Kissing you passionately before he forcefully thrusted into you. You cried out in pleasure as he filled you. He began thrusting in and out, looking down at you with that smirk of his before he leaned down to kiss you again. He gentlty bit your bottom lip, which only made your blood boil. You hated to admit it, but the biting drove you wild. You moaned, trying to keep yourself in control. He pulled away from the kiss only to pull you closer. He barried his face in your neck as he fucked you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, keeping him close. He was so intimate, and needy almost. He moaned your name, and grunted. You were close to say the least. It wasn't until he started fucking you faster, and harder, that became a moaning mess. On the verge of an orgasm. He was no better than you, though his orgasm was a bit behind, he was a mess. His breath was shaky, and he felt like a slave to you. He was wildly slamming into you, until he felt this urge he couldn't control. He began sucking on your neck, leaving hickeys. Unable to control himself, he sunk his teeth into your skin. Not breaking it, but none the less leaving a good mark. You lost it, you moaned loudly as you shook underneath him. Your pussy convulsed around his cock as you came. He groaned, and pulled away to look at you. "Does someone like to be bit?" He hissed, looking into your eyes as his thrusts never changing. All you could do was nod, and whimper in response. He smiled, leaning forward to bite the other side of your neck. You cried out in pleasure, as he slapped against you. In less then a few minutes you were coming again, joined by John as he shuttered and hissed. His orgasm filling you. The two of you panted, as he pulled out of you, and fell down onto the mattress next to you. After a second of calming down, he reached over, and held you against him. "Fuck Y/N, look at you. You're all black and blew." You blushed. Your little secret was out at this point. "Sorry." "The hell are you sorry for? Its hot." He leaned in, and gave you a peck on the lips. "I love you Y/N." "I love you too John."


	2. *You Asked For It

Ever since you had landed on the ground with the 100, Murphy had barley left your side. Your best friend was constantly trying to keep you out of trouble. Trying to keep you away from some of the more rough groups. Trying to keep you well fed, and just, safe.

"If anything happened to you, I'd be devastated." He'd told you over, and over again.

"I'm not a baby, Murphy. I'll be fine." You said back, standing and going to walk out of the tent. He grabbed your arm, gently, and looked in your eyes. A sweet, and desperate look you'd almost never seen before. You felt your heart race, and he slowly inched closer, testing the waters so to speak. You were unsure of him for a moment, before he got up the courage to lean forward and finally plant a tender kiss on your lips. You were stunned for a moment, but leaned up to kiss him again. From that point on, your best friend, became your boyfriend. An unexpected, but incredibly pleasant surprise. You'd wake up nearly every morning now beside him. He was so sweet when he was asleep. Not nearly as vicious as he'd like to think he was.

Your sexual relationship, was nice. But thats what it was, nice. Just, nice. It wasn't bad, you had no complaints. He was passionate, and tender, and sweet. But you didn't exactly have a sweettooth when it came to that. Not only that, but he was just a little different. Just, nice, like the sex. You sat on the make-shift bed you shared, and watched him remove his shirt after a long day. He loved nothing more than to end the day with you. He noticed your staring.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He joked.

"I would if I had a camera." He chuckled, and walked over to you. He leaned down and kissed you. "Mh stop that." You hummed.

"Stop what?"

"Being so sweet." He reached down and took off your shirt to gently glide his fingers across your skin.

"I thought you liked a little sugar every now and then." His hands ran up and down your sides.

"Baby, you can be a little rougher with me, yknow that right? I'm not made of glass." You watched him, as he knelt down and pulled down your pants. He kissed up your thighs. "You can be yourself with me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't have to worry about hurting me. Trust me, if somethings bothering me, I'll tell you." He gave that smirk that made your heart flutter.

"You sure?" With that, the last of your clothes were removed. You nodded, and slowly opened your legs for him. "Alright then." He kissed you with a burning passion, his hands practically sticking to your skin. He leaned you back into the bed, and kissed your neck. His heated breath brushing against your skin. He pressed his hips against yours, his erection wild. Pulsating with need. He only pulled away from the kiss to kiss down your chest before looking down at you with lustful eyes. He didn't ask if you were ready. He didn't as for permission like usual. His cock was already at your entrance, and in one swift motion it filled you. You arched your back and moaned. He already started thrusting, holding your ass so it was easier for him to thrust deep, deep inside.

You felt him hit your cervix, and as he fucked you, you slowly started to lose your mind. He gave deep, hard, passionate thrusts. Enjoying watching you writhe beneath him as he pumped himself into you. He was at a good steady pace, until he leaned over, and balaned himself on the bed. His thrusts became more passionate, and faster. He looked into your eyes, watching you with that smile of his. His hips driving into yours. Your eached out, and held onto him tightly as you gasped and came around him. He grunted, and kissed you again. His thrusts never wavering. He continued to pound himself into her, forcing the bed to rock with his motions.

"Murphy, oh fuck John!" You couldn't help but cry out for him.

"You asked for this baby." He kissed your neck again, only taking the time to leave hickeys. "F-Fuck yes baby, scream my name." He purred, holding you close as another orgasm started creeping up on you. You did so, you cried his name, over and over again while the orgasm ravaged your body. He grunged your named, as he held you by your hips. You felt his cum flow into you while he shook with pleasure. He panted, and let himself rest beside you. It took a good minute for the two of you to speak.

"Fuck, John. That was...amazing."

"Glad you think so." He kissed your temple and held you close to him in the after glow.


	3. *Pleasantly Surprised

The majority of the camp was in full swing party mode. While Clarke had tried her best to keep the group focused, she failed miserably. You, had found yourself a little tipsy along side your equally, if not more, drunk friends. All thanks so Bellamy, and of course, Monty's moonshine. You laughed, and drank, with the rest of them as the night went on. All the while, you made googly eyes at a certain guy across the camp. You'd known him for a while, even on the Ark. You'd share glances with Murphy around the camp, glances that lasted longer than they should have.

"You should talk to him." One of your friends slurred. You laughed at them for a second before you felt a hand on your shoulder. You quickly turned to find him standing there, gazing down at you with a deep stare.

"Y/N, right?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. You're Murphy, right?" You joked. He nodded his head, and his eyes flickered from you, to the ground, and back.

"I saw you staring at me." He took a sip of his drink.

"You were staring at me."

"You started staring at me first." He protested, all with a sly grin.

"No, you started it." He leaned in with every word spoken between the two of you, until his lips crashed into yours. They were softer than expected, with the sweet tang of alchohol. A hand snaked around your waist, as you kissed back.

"Does it matter who started it, I mean, I'm willing to finish it." He spoke slowly, in a deep, playful tone.

"Are you now?" You hummed, as his nose circled yours in an affectionate gesture. He kissed you again, passionate, and almost hungry. Needy. His hands snuck under your shirt to feel your heated skin.

"You bet your ass I am." He reached around, and gave your ass a squeeze. It forced a small jump out of you, only forcing your body closer to his. "Are you?" Another kiss. The two of you began making out, his hands keeping you close to his body, groping and squeezing whatever he could. Only stopped when he pulled away. "What do you say?" He offered.

"Fuck me." You moaned softly in his ear. With a huge grin, he grabbed your hand and pulled you to hid tent. He spanked you once, before make it yo the entrance of his tent. At which point, you spun on your heel. You grabbed him by his collar, and pulled him in for a rough kiss. He was surprised at your action, but quickly shook himself awake. He leaned you into the tent before closing it up for privacy. Something came over you, you were needy. You were practically ripping off his clothes in between heated kissed. Sloppy, and rough. He could barley keep up with you.

"Damn Y/N." He huffed, throwing your bra aside, and starting on your breasts. He groped, and moaned with pleasure into the kiss. It wasn't long until he had layed you down on his bed, and pulled out his hard cock. He rubbed his tip against your entrance, teasingly. You groaned in resopnse, so needy and desperate for him. Once he couldn't hold back, he entered, forcing the two of you to moan. You held him close, tightly, and as his thrusts became more and more passionate, you started scratching down his back. You left hickeys and love bites along his neck as he fucked you. Easily driving you over the edge, making you cum. He grunted, and continued to pump in and out of you. You watched his hips slam into yours, his eyes meeting yours. He kissed you again, making him vulnerable. You took your chances.

"My turn." You purred, pushing him off. He fell to the bed, where you spun up into you. Quickly forcing him onto his back, and sliding him back into you. With a surprised gasp, and a wide eyed glance, Murphy grabbed your hips as you started to ride him.

"Goddammit." He grunted in pleasure. Roughly slapping your ass as you grinded your hips against him. You threw your head back in pleasure, your orgasm so close. You became more and more needy, taking a moment to watch Murphy. His eyes were closed shut, his head thrown back as he basked in the pleasure. Small grunts, and moans escaped his lips.

"Fuck fuck fuck." You whimpered as you orgasmed. John's grasp around your waist tightened, leaving small scratch marks, like the ones you left on his back. You felt him cum within a few seconds of you. He bucked his hips for a few seconds as he finished. Before he opened his eyes, and looked up at you. He was panting, eyes hooded, and sweat covered his body.

"I...did not expect that from you." He admitted, watching you climb off of him. You let yourself lay down beside him, and he gave a small smile. "You're fucking amazing Y/N." He chuckled, leaning in for a kiss.

"Not so bad yourself, Murphy."


	4. *Homemaker

The unfamiliar sound of sizzling, and cracking of food being cooked on a hot pan drew you in. If it wasnt that, it was the incredible smell it made. You turned the corner into the kitchen, to find Murphy humming to himself as he went about his business. He didn't notice you, and you watched as he happily cooked.

"Quite the homemaker." You jested. He looked up at you, appearing unmoved by your statement.

"Eh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" He took the wooden spoon which was previously burried in the mixture of ingredients. He held it in front of your lips. "Taste." He demanded. You blew on it, and slowly slid your mouth around the wooden object. Quickly coming to moan softly at the flavors that met your tongue. He watched your expression melt into a smile, and he grinned. That sly grin you treasured.

"Incredible." You remarked, leaning in closer to him. He glanced between you, and the task at hand.

"As incredible as this?" With a swift motion his arm swooped down and planted his hand on your ass. You jumped, and he gave a satisfied chuckled. You moaned into his ear as you leaned in closer, running your hands up his sides. "Hey now." He warned. You didn't listen, your hands krept up his sides, and down his abdomen. You gently nipped at earlobe playfully. "Fuck it, that's it." He quickly placed a lid over the pan. "Shit needs to simmer anyways." And with that he turned to you to give you his full attention. His hands reached down and gropped your ass. His kisses were passionate, and rough but not sloppy. Murphy was never sloppy. Your soft moans only edge him on further. "You think-" kiss "you can just walk in-" kiss "into my kitchen- kiss "and start harrassing me?" He spanked you. A yelp escaped your lips, causing your soaking core to ache. "And get away with it?" You bit your bottom lip. He spanked you again. "Answer me." He ordered.

"Mh! No!" You whined. He kissed down your neck, leaving hickeys down your skin.

"You think I'd just let you walk away, scot free?" You shook your head. "Not until I've fucked some sense into you. Horny little thing, you can't keep your hands off of me, can you?" He quickly turned your around, and bent you over the counter. Pulling your pants down, and spanking your bare ass. He bit his lip watching your skin turn pink and jiggle. He did it again, letting the sound of your whimpers fuel his raging boner. He took it out of his pants, and rubbed it against your clit. "You want me, don't you?" You nodded. "Don't you?" He spoke louder, putting more pressure against your wet pussy. He could be so cruel sometimes.

"Oh yes baby." Satisfied, he slid his cock inside. Filling you perfectly. He grunted and moan at the sensation, quickly bringing himself to start thrusting. Thrusting in, and out, in and out. He reached up and tugged your hair roughly. His other hand firmly planted on your lip to keep you steady as he really started ramming into you. His thrusts were hard, and fast. To the point where you couldn't distinguish the difference between him pulling out or thrusting in. It all just felt, incredibly. You gasped as your orgasm quickly approached. He gave a proud chuckle as he watched you cum around his cock. Watched your eyes roll in the back of your head with pleasure. It only took another minute of his incredible thrusts to make you cum again. You couldnt help but cry out in pleasure. To cry out his name over and over again as his cocked rammed into you. Finally, as your third orgasm approached, you felt the warm sensation of his cum flood your pussy. The feeling driving you over the edge and forcing you to cum. Your convulsing pussy milking his cock. He panted, and grunted as he came down from his high. He pulled out, and looked at you for a moment, watching as his cum started to fall out of you and into your panties which were tightly stuck around your thighs. He pulled them up and back onto you, trapping his mess. "Hey!" You protested, standing up and turning to him. "Murphy what are you-"

"You're going to go the rest of the afternoon with my cum in your tight little cunt." He pulled up your pants for you, and leaned in so his lips were centimeters away from yours. "I have to make sure its a lesson well learned." His kiss was soft, and tender. "Now, if you'll excuse me. This homemaker has a meal to prepare." With that, he spanked you one last time for good measure, forcing some more of his fluids out of you. He turned on his heels, fixed himself, and went back to cooking.


	5. *Better

You walked around camp, searching for him. The perfect plan forming in your head as you watched people go about their business. The few campfires set up, help light up the dark forest you currently called home. You turned to check back at your goal audience. A tall, serious Bellamy stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Watching his people as though they were a flock of sheep. You bit the inside of your cheek as you turned away. Screw Bellamy. You didn't need him.

After everything you'd done for him on the Ark, and he thinks he can walk away from you so easily? Not a chance. You'd show him. Now, where was that Murphy guy? You spotted him across the way, chatting with his friends. You'd spoken to him a few times, but never with the intention you had tonight. He was cute enough, maybe even a little. He'd do just fine. You waited until Murphy was alone, and then you made your way in. He leaned against part of the wall, a drink in his hand.

"Howdy Sailor." You joked.

"Y/N. What do you want?" His expression was a hard to read. He didn't seem bored, or excited either. Somewhere inbetween. You looked back at Bellamy, who had his eyes on you. You turned back to your prey.

"I have a proposition for you." You hummed. Murphy followed your gaze from you, to Bellamy, and back. Then again for his own purpose of amusment. He shifted closer to you.

"What kind of proposition?" He was close to you, any closer and his lips would be pressing against yours. You took your chance, and leaned in. Instantly, as if rehearsed, he kissed you back. Quickly turning the small gesture into a passionate moment of pure lust. You never expected him to be such a good kisser. He was so driven and passionate, yet gentle. You pulled away with heavy eyes. "I'm in." He moaned. You took his hand, and quickly you brought him to your tent. Making sure Bellamy watched you as you felt Murphy squeeze your ass before stepping in. As soon as you were in, he was all over you. His kisses were incredible, and his hands, magical. He removed your clothes inbetween heated gasps of pleasure. His lips attacked your neck, giving kisses and bites. You tried to keep up with him, but you lost the race. You were bare naked before he was. Once you got the chance, you looked down to find his fully erect cock. He chuckled as you stroked him a few times. "You want it?" He hummed.

"Oh yeah." You whispered before kissing him again. He took his hands, and placed them on your shoulders before gently shoving you to the bed.

"I'm gonna ruin you." He growled. "I'm gonna make you scream my name so you'll never forget it." He started crawling over you, kissing up your legs, stopping at your core. He spread your legs, and licked your wet pussy. "Make you feel better than Bellamy ever could." You moaned as he kissed and licked away. His tongue working you to whimpers and gasps. You were about to cum when he pulled away. You whimpered, and watched him as he smiled. He continued crawling over you.

"Oh baby." You moaned, as you ran your hands down his chest. He forced your hands down, and spun you over so you were laying on your belly. Before you could even think, a hand came slapping down against your ass. You yelped, and Jumped, making him chuckle.

"What a cute ass." He spanked you again, loving the sounds of your response. He groped, and squeezed, until you felt him position himself at your entrance. You were about to say something when you felt his cock slide deep into you, perfectly filling you up. Murphy was right, Bellamy never felt like this. Without hesitation Murphy started to thrust. Deep, slow thrusts at first. Which quickly turned into hard, and fast thrusts. It was hard not to moan and cry out in pleasure. Ever now and then he'd tease you, one good, hard thrust causing you to scream. He'd always chuckle after those. His hips smacked against your ass as he fucked you, harder and harder. Hitting the perfecr spot.

"O-Oh fuck." You purred.

"Fuck yes Y/N." He spanked you again. You gasped as you came around his relentless cock. He didn't stop fucking you, in fact it edged him on. "Oh yeah that's it! Say my name baby." He demanded.

"M-Murphy." You moaned.

"Louder!"

"Murphy." That wasn't good enough for him. But for you, you were losing your mind. Forced into the mattress under you, as he fucked you, hitting the perfect spot.

"Louder! I want the whole camp to hear you!" He started jack hammering you, making your legs shake.

"Oh god, Murphy! Murphy! Murphyy!!!" You came all over him once again. He grunted, and with a triumphant and loud gasp he came right after. You panted as he rode out his orgasm into you. He pulled out, and layed down next to you. He went to say something to you, but realized you were asleep already. He'd truly fucked you senseless.

In the end, Murphy was right.


	6. *Truth or Dare

"Alright Y/N. Your turn. Truth, or Dare?" One of the snarky boys asked with a smirk, and a nod. You looked around your group, which all sat in a circle on the ground. The fire of the camp illuminating your faces. Considering that the last guy who chose dare had to eat a handful full of dirt, you'd take your chances with truth.

"Truth." They all looked at you disappointedly. Including your friend, Murphy. Okay, maybe you were a little bit more than friends. A few heated make out sessions proved that.

"Fine. Whooo gave you your first...orgasm?" The group practically leaned in for an answer. Murphy's emotionless expression watched you.

"Uhhh..." You paused. "To tell you the truth. None of them have ever been man enough to give me an orgasm." You bit your bottom lip, a little shy. Murphy raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "Okay, it's Adam's turn now." You tried to push off the subject. A few rounds later, it had gotten late. People started to go back to their tents for some well deserved rest. All except for you, and Murphy. Who walked you to your tent with his hands in his pockets.

"Some game. Huh?" He said sarcastically.

"A blast." You matched him for humor's sake. Forcing a small chuckle out of him. He looked down at the ground, then back at you.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"A guy has never been able to give you an orgasm?" You felt your cheeks turn warm. No doubt blushing hardcore as the two of you stopped at the enterance of your tent. You nodded.

"Unfortunately. Yeah." He looked at you, let his eyes wonder up and down your figure. He bit the inside of his cheek, and smiled.

"I bet I could change that." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh really?" You mocked him for sport. You mimicked his posture, and crossed your arms as well. His smile drifted away.

"Really." His voice sharp, he swiftly grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you into your tent. Within a matter of seconds, his lips were pressed against yours. His hands firmly on your hips, pulling you in closer. The kiss passionate and wild, just as he was. You couldn't help but moan. His hands drifted down your hips, and squeezed your ass. Making you jump into him. He made quick work. Removing your clothes between kisses, as well as his. Until in the passionate haze you were almost completely naked.

"Mh Murphy." You moaned, before he gently shoved you into the bed. He crawled over you, kissing up your body, until he reached between your legs. He forced them open, and let his tongue gently glide over your clit. You gasped, and threw your head back as he went to work. Licking, and sucking away at your dripping wet pussy. Once pleased with the mess he made you into, he pulled back, and sat up. He pulled you closer by your legs, and rubbed his throbbing cock against your needy pussy. You whimpered for him.

Without warning, he slammed his length inside of you. Filling you perfectly as he took a minute to stare daggers into your eyes. He held your hips as he started thrusting. Keeping eye contant with you, as you felt him slide in and out.

"H-Harder." You moaned.

"What was that?" He mocked.

"Harder." You begged, and with that, Murphy started pounding into you. You cried out in pleasure as he fucked you relentlessly. Grunting, and groaning your name. Along with little whispered or praise and passion. He bit, and sucked on your neck as he fucked you. Leaving deep hickies. You couldn't keep your mouth shut, the more ge rammed into you the tighter your stomach got, and the better you felt. Fuck, you were close. You held him close to you, wrapping your legs around him. Clinging to him as you gasped in ecstacy. Letting your orgasm crash over you. Murphy moaned, and kissed you. Before you felt the warm feeling of his own orgasm fill you. For a moment, you didn't you move. You kept him close until he pulled away to lay down beside you.

"Wow..." You sighed.

"I told you." Murphy smirked triumphantly. That was the first orgasm Murphy would give you. But it sure as hell wasn't the last.


	7. *You Flirt

What a time to be alive. You were free of that oppressive space hell hole, you were on earth of all places, and now you had some pretty great eye candy to boot. One particularly tastey treat caught your attention most of all. You knew nothing about him except his name, Murphy, he was one of the 100, and damn was he hot.

You couldn't help but bite your lip when he walked by. You couldn't help checking him out. But that wasn't so wrong was it? Especially not when you caught him doing the same thing to you. When you watched him look you up and down in admiration. When you caught him staring at your ass with a very clear gaze. Alright, if he wanted to play games, you'll play games. It started with the basics, the bending over to give a clear view. The cleavage when he was around, the lip biting, the hair twirling, everything you could think of. Until one day, you had an even better plan. While helping move wood for the wall of camp, you found him leaning against said partially put together fortress. Once you were close enough, you pretended like he was in the way. Pretened like it was a coincidence that your back was facing him, and pretend that it was an accident when your body grinded into his. Your cheeks heated up as you felt a foreign object rub against you.

He practically glared at you as you walked away. You felt proud, you'd given him a boner aftet all. You might as well have one an award. The sun had set, and it was late to say the least. You were walking back to your tent, when you felt a hand wrap tightly around your arm. Before you could see who it was, you were quickly pulled into a random tent. Your back was tightlt held against someone's chest as a hand went over your mouth to silence your small cries for help.

"Shhhhhhh." He hushed, a familiar voice. Murphy. "Theres no use in screaming now." He hummed, your ass perfectly pressed against his crotch. He grinned his hips into you. "Not when I'll have you screaming my name in a minute." The hand from your arm moved to your breasts. He gropped and he squeezed. You went dead silent, allowing him to remove his hand from your mouth.

"W-What are you doing?" You played coy, knowing full well what is plan was. And knowing how much you craved it.

"Don't play dumb with me, you've been teasing me all week you flirt. Now you've got another thing coming." His hand snaked down your torso, down your pants. His hand rubbed your clit, while his fingers slid inside of your wet pussy. "Fuck you're wet already. Could it be my little flirt wanted this all along?" He teased. You tried to move away, to keep up the act. But failed, his fingers were working you perfectly. You couldn't bare to deny yourself this fantasy you'd wanted so badly. "What a dirty girl." He cooed in your ear before kissing and biting down your neck. He forced out small gasps and whimpers from you, before he practically ripped off your clothes. He forced you to the bed, only leaning back to undress himself. Before he crawled over you and passionately crashed his lips into yours. The kiss was heated, and drove forth everything. From then on, it was practically a blur. You felt the tip of his hard cock rub against you, and you moaned in anticipation. You wanted him so badly.

"Fuck, Murphy." He chuckled at your whines.

"Beg." He demanded, slapping himself against your clit. Forcing small shocks of pleasure through you. So desperate.

"Please Murphy."

"You can do better than that you dirty flirt."

"Please Murphy! Please fuck me!" A grin stretched across his handsome face, before he roughly thrusted into you. In only a matter of seconds he was pounding his hard cock inside of you. Stretching, and filling you perfectly. With every thrust, he hit your cervix, driving you wild. You couldn't control, nor help the sounds you made he fucked you wildly. He grunted and moaned, holding your hips tightly. At one point he leaned forward to leave hickies all over your neck, and chest. Driving his hips into yours.

"Fuck yeah. You like that?" He grunted. "You like being fucked like the dirty flirt you are? This is what you get for being such a fucking tease." If this what you got, you'd have to do it way more often. You were so close, only a few hard and rough thrusts more drove you over the edge. You cried out in pleasure as your orgasm washed over you. The twitching of your own, bring Murphy closer to his. He couldn't keep himself together much longer. You watched him helplessly and wildly thurst before his jaw dropped. You felt him spasm before the warm sensation of his cum filled you.

"F-Fuck." You gasped, before he collapsed on top of you.

"Jesus...Y/N." He panted. "You drained me." You smiled, and kissed him.

"Well, like you said. If thats what flirts like me get, I might have to do that more often." He chuckled, and kissed back.


	8. *Really Really Really REALLY, Rough

"I'm serious Y/N, it was intense." An acquaintance of yours insisted. The gathering of horny teenagers, drinking their moonshine, and dancing around crudely made firplaces and tents surrounded you. You were standing alone, making eyes across the camp at a particularly charming guy. When she noticed, and mentioned something about him being too rough in bed. She warned you. But you tried to brush it off.

"Yeah, right."

"I couldn't handle it, I had to make him stop. Be careful with that one. Murphys a Monster." You chuckled, and turned your head away from her, and back over to him. Yours eyes found each other's, and he winked.

"We'll see about that." You cooed, walking away from her, and towards him.

"Hey there." He greeted. "What's a thing like you doing in a pretty place like this?" He joked, making your smile widen. You talked to him, flirted with him for only a few minutes before his hands were around your waist. Before he julted you close and crashed him shockingly soft lips against yours. A soft moan escaped your lips, as you made out. He gently bit and tugged on your bottom lip, toying with you as his hands squeezed your ass. You jumped and yelped with a lustful smile. He pulled away and lookes down at you with lust filled eyes that wondered your body.

"Like what you see?" You teased. His lips curled into that signature smirk, and your heart lept out of your chest.

"Come on." His arm hooked around your torso, and he practically dragged you to his tent. Gently thrusting you toward the entrance, before slapping your ass. Again, you yelped with a gleeful smile. When you turned around, he was already there inside the tent with you. On top of you, his hands made quick work in stripping you down while his lips and teeth worked your neck. Leaving large hickies, decorating your skin. You were naked within a matter of seconds, when you reached for his crotch. You rubbed your hand against the tight fabric around his visible erection. He growled in your ear animalisticly, as if in defiance, and shoved you to the bed. You bounced on the mattress and watched him undress himself. "I have a game, for you Kitten." His voice was soft, yet, demanding. "It's called, how long can you last till you cum all over my cock." With the last word, he completely naked. You took deep breathes, appreciating the view before he attacked you.

He crawled over you, kissing you as a distraction. Without hesitation his cock had thrusted deep inside of you. You gasped at the slight shock. He didn't let you adjust, there was no time before he started thrusting over and over again. Already, you felt intense pleasure. He hovered over you, passionately kissing and biting at your flesh. You threw your head back, as his thrusts became more and more intense after a few minutes. His cock filling, and hitting you perfectly. He watched you, observing your every moan of pleasure.

"Oh fuck Murphy! I-Im gonna cum!" You blurted out, reaching your arms out to grab onto the sheets. You were so close, just a few more thrusts and- all of a sudden it stopped. You felt on edge all of a sudden, and strung up. You looked up at Murphy, who had pulled his cocked out, and was now slapping it wetly against your clit. Sending small shots of pleasure through you. Only tightening the knot. "Fuck! Murphy!" You cried in fustration, only to find a tight grasp around your neck.

"You call me Sir, Kitten. You are mine now, and I'll do what I like with you. And I'm not done with you yet. Can't let you lose it just yet." Suddenly that smirk of his turned much more sinister. And suddenly you understand. Though, you never thought for a moment to have him stop. It only turned you on more. His face was so close to yours, you stared at him with wide eyes and deep breaths. "Is that clear?" You nodded.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" His grip around your neck tightened.

"Yes sir." You squeaked.

"Good girl." He took you by the hips and flipped you over on the bed so you were on your belly. In quick, swift, and forceful motions. He pulled up your ass, but forced your head down still. A firm hand on your back while he played with your incredibly wet pussy. You whined, just wanting him inside of you. Before you knew it, he was inside of you again. He couldn't stay away for very long. You moaned onto the sheets as he started fucking you again. His cock hitting a whole new spot inside you. You gasped as he hit it over and over again with every thrust, which got stronger and stronger. Your noises of pleasure got louder and louder as you got closer. This time, you neglected to announce your impending orgasm. And you let yourself cum all over him. He growled, and quickly pulled out. "Did you just..."

"I'm sorry sir." You tried to lift yourseld up, but he forced you down. His hand came down on your ass, spanking you roughly. "Ah!" You helplessly cried as he spanked you over and over again.

"This is what happens kitten. To girls when they cum without permission." He barked in your ear as he reached around your neck again, his grip not quite cutting over air, but close. "I'm going to have to punish you." He said, almost matter of factly. He pushed your ass down, so you were laying completely down. He spread your legs far, far apart, and quickly he was back inside of you. Viciously he started fucking you into the mattress, fucking his cock so deep inside of you, it hit your cervix. Causing an intense feeling of pain and pleasure. You cried out, only to be chocked by his hand.

He fucked you roughly, and incredibly intense. Your eyes practically rolled into back of your head. You were being fucked out of your mind, and you let yourself cum again.

"Naughty girl." His hand got tighter as he continued. His hips slapping loudly against your ass as his cock plowed you. Within another minute of this, he started to pant heavily, his thrusts became more and more irratice. You came the final time, causing him to grunt loudly as his fingers completely cut off your ability to breath. But only for a few seconds, as Murphy thrusted his orgasm into you. Letting you go immediately after. You gasped, and dropped your head onto the mattress below. It took the two of you a few moment to come down from your highs. Murphy layed down next to you, and looked over at you. "You okay?" He asked, slightly concerned. You nodded as you panted, before he kissed you.


	9. *Useful

You were fuming with anger. Your heart beating faster every second that past, your cheeks flushed an embracing red. You crossed your arms over your chest in an effort to keep yourself in tact but you were fucking livid. That man whore. How could he do something wo pig-headed as to go behind your back an...The thought of it made you sick to your stomach. In all your time together with Bellamy never once had you thought about betraying him like. Never once had you thought he'd be the one to do that to you. After walking in on them no less. Bellamy tried his best to keep you from storming off but you weren't having it. He could burn in hell for all you cared.

As you stood in the center of camp, your eyes searched the land for a distraction. Anything to keep your mind off of it. Anything! Wait...maybe not...just anything. You paused, a certain figure walked across camp. Swaying his shoulders from side to side like he owned the place. The perfect distraction. You couldn't count how many times Bellamy complained about Murphy to you. He hated his guys, he'd kill him if he could. Bellamy was gonna sleep around behind your back? Payback was gonna be a bitch.

You approached him not long after the sun set, and the crowd of routy teenagers was at it's peak. You found Murphy alone, leaning against a tree while he tossed aside his finished drink. You took the opportunity. Getting him another. You handed it to him, with a sly smile.

"Care for another?" You chimed. He stared down at it for a moment before slowly taking it and looking back at you. His eyelids drooping over his eyes as they stared.

"You're not trying to poison me, are you?" He hinted with a semi-serious tone.

"Nah. Just drunk." You joked, which forced a small grin on his face. He accepted the beverage happily.

"What can I do ya for, sweetcheeks." He sighed. You licked your lips before getting up the courage to say it.

"I...have a proposition for you." One brow slowly inched up his forehead as he listened. "You see, recently I have found myself in a rather...embarrassing situation."

"Which is??"

"Well, I'm looking for a little taste of revenge." You smiled. His face unchanged as he nodded his head slowly.

"I see." He turned his head and looked around at the crowd. Spotting Bellamy across camp. For a second they locked eyes, Murphy quickly breaking it. Turning back to you. He didn't change his expression, there was no sign. Suddenly his hand was hooked around your waist pulling you to his chest. His surprisingly soft lips crashed into yours. Kissing you passionately, which you returned happily. You didn't want to think about it. You just wanted this. This, and nothing else. He reached down and grabbed your ass, forcing you to jump further into his form. Locking your leg in between his. He held you there for a long moment ass you made out. Sending tingling sensations down your spine as his hands roamed your body. Then he became unsatisfied with this. He pulled away and within seconds you practically behind dragged to his tent. He pulled you next to him and slapped your ass as you entered.

"Ah! Murphy!" You yelped, your cheeks bright pink. He didn't say a word, just gavea cocky grin. He practically ripped your clothes off, item by item until you were completely naked. You barley had time before he bent you over the makshift mattress. He pressed his hand on your back to keep you down, hand other hand reaching down to your already wet pussy. Toying with your clit. You watched you squirm helplessly, spanking you everytime you tried to move away.

"Don't you dare shy away from me." He commanded. Positioning his clothed erection inbetween your ass and grinding slightly. "You're mine now. I'm in charge here. Not you." He spanked you again. Hard. "You thought you were gonna use me? Like I'm some pon in your game of bullshit with that fucker? No way baby." He leaned down, licking up your neck and behind your ear. "You're ass is mine. And I'm gonna use you however I please. Got it?" You gave a weak nod, but he spanked you again. "GOT IT!?"

"Yes sir!" You whimpered. He leaned up again, and started undressing himself.

"That's a good girl." He purred. He continued to play with you, sliding his fingers in and out. Toying with your clit, bringing small shots of pleasure to you but never enough. It made you needy, and weak. You waved your ass against his now bare cock. Trying to tease him, to tempt him into it. But he jumped scolded you with another spank. At this rate, it was going to be hard to sit down tomorrow. Your felt the tip slide up and down you, driving you wild. You felt so desperste and empty. You needed him.

"Mmhh please." You whined.

"What was that?" He stopped.

"Please...fuck me."

"Please fuck me...what?"

"Please fuck me, Murphy."

"Louder."

"Please fuck me Murphy." His hand went from your back to your hair, and pulled.

"Louder. I want the whole damn camp to hear you."

"Fuck me Murphy!" You cried, followed by the loud yip you made as he rammed his cock inside of you. Hitting you perfectly already. Suddenly he was fucking you, roughly. His cock pounding your pussy over and over again. Rocking the mattress beneath you, and forcing noises out of you, you'd never made before. He held you by your hair, tugging and pulling as he continued fucking you senseless. Grunting and groaning along side you.

"Adda girl!" He cheered, reaching his other hand around and grasping your breasts as he bent you back. You groaned as you felt your body start to shake with pleasure. Your orgasm quickly washing over you. As soon as he felt you convulse around him, he moved. Throwing you on your back, with your legs wide open. His hand came slapping down on your breasts, throwing a shock of pain through your body. He thrusted two fingers back into you, and curled them, thrusting them in again and again and again. Forcing you to squirt for him nearly seconds later. He smiled as he watched you cry out in pleasure and arch your back.

"Fuck! Murphy!" You were so loud there was no way in hell the rest of the camp wasn't hearing you. It only drove him on further. His cock replaced his fingers and before you knew it he was fucking you again. You were practically gone at this point, your body weak with pleasure you were a complete mess. You watched him as he held your legs, thrusting in and out over and over. Yet another orgasm building. You threw you head back as you came around him for the third time. He grunted, and pulled out reluctantly. Then taking you by the waist and pulling you to your knees. His fingers found themselves tangled in your hair once again as he grabbed you, and practically forced his cock in your mouth. You were happy to take it, only it was just the high of your last orgasm made it a little hard to focus. So you found yourself being mouth fucked. Your jaw quickly started to hurt due to the size of him, but there was no stopping. You grabbed once his legs for stability until you felt him twitch against your tongue. Bracing for it as he thrusted one last time, pouring himself into your mouth. His body shook, as he held onto you practically. He groaned curse word after curse word until he was finished. Pulling out and sitting down on the bed. You sat there, breathing heavily as the heavy feeling of satisfaction hung over your head.

"Fuck...you okay?" He asked you, a little worried he might have hurt you. You nodded with a smile. "Good." And he leaned in for another kiss.


	10. *Aw Nutz

Dear god, waht did you eat? You feel dizzy, and jittery, yet completely relaxed at the same time. Something is wrong, something is very, very wrong. You're leaning against a tree as you watch the rest of camp reflect the same actions. Just a few hours before you had watched a kid shout somethinf about grounders being there, but no one seemed to pay much attention to him. He, was wondering around now, grasping onto a stick for dear life. Were you gonna trip balls like that guy?

Suddenly you feel dizzy, you reach out to grab onto the tree you're leaning on but something doesn't go right. Your feeting is off somehow, and start to fall. Only to crash into something forgein. Something hard, yet soft, and warm. Something that has hands. Your look around, wide eyed as you feel warm hands hold onto your arms to stabilize you.

"Whoa, whoa. Careful now." John warns, you look up at him. Your paniced eyes switching from feature to feature. You still feel dizzy, and there appears to be a strange haze over the world. But the warm feeling of John's body shakes that feeling. You hold onto his arms and your gaze becomes fixed on his lips. His soft, pink lips. Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him. The words repeat in your head as your consciousness screams and begs. "Y/N, whats wrong? You eat those nutz too?" You answer the question, by wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. Pulling down to you so your lips crash into his. You sigh with relief. He feels perfect. It takes him less than a second to get the hint, and when he does. Oh boy. The feelings are mutual.

His hands slide up and down your torso, in a soothing, yet stimulating matter. Every hair stands on end when his skin comes in contact with yours. More, more, you just want more. You've never felt so needy, or helpless. Perhaps those nuts were...an aphrodisiac? Doesn't matter now, what matters is the task at hand. Getting those clothes off of Murphy. Its difficult, Murphy's hands refuse to stop stroking, holding, groping every part of you he can. He can't keep his hands off of you. You manage his jacket off before you're scolded by a camp member. You forgot, you were outside and out in the open. He gives a sly smirk, before he takes you by the waist to his tent.

As soon as your through the fabric walls, all bets are off. You manage his clothes off one by one. Until the both of you are fulling naked. Murphy's strong chest against yours brings soft moans, as his arms and hands keep you close. Before you know it, you're laying on the bed, Murphy over you. His pulsing erection painfully rubbing against you. He kisses down your neck as he dry humps a few times, before you adjust him properly. With one simple thrust, he's filled you perfectly. You moan as he begins to thrust. Still holding you close, your bodies are intetwined as he tucks his face into your neck. He makes soft grunts of pleasure as he thrusts into you. One hand gropes your ass from underneath you, while the other holds your side.

With each movement he makes, the pleasure increases. With each movement he becomes more and more needy. He grunts and moans as his cock drives deeper and deeper into you. Faster, and faster. Harder, and harder. Suddenly you're very close. Your eyes shut tight as you cling to him, unintentionally leaving scratch marks down his back as you beg him not to stop. Theres not a chance he would now. He wraps his arms around you, and pulls you up. He kneels, holding you to him as he continues to fuck you. You're now sitting in lap, clinging to his body as he holds your ass, bouncing you on his cock. Easily sending you over the edge as you moan his name. He follows behind shortly, unable to move away, you feel his orgasm deep inside. As he moans your name.

The haze is lifted, but only to be replaced with a new kind of feeling. Satisfaction, and content.


	11. *The Trial

"Who else knows about this?" Bellamy asked in a severe tone.

"No one, we brought it straight here as soon as we found it." Octavia answered as she lifted herself away from the table. On the surface, laid the two fingers of a deadman, and the knife that did the horrendous deed. You starred at the evidence as Clarke reached out and took hold of the knife.

"This knife was made out of the metal from the drop ship." She muttered.

"What does that mean?" The brute of a man asked with a huff. You never really cared for Bellamy, but you gave him your respect for the time being. If it wasn't for your friend Murphy, you'd be on your sister's side. But after a long history of family drama and termoil, you and Clarke weren't exactly close.

"It means the grounders didnt kill Wells. One of us did." Clarke declared. Your heart raced as a long moment of silence lingered.

"You mean...theres a murderer in the camp?" Jasper stuttered. You felt bad for the poor guy. He just had one bad day after the other, and really, if it wasnt for you and Octavia, Murphy would have gotten rid of him weeks ago.

"There are plenty of murderers in the camp." You noted blankly.

"Y/N's right. It could be anyone."

"JM. It's not just anyone. It's Murphy." Clarke blurted out in anger as she pushed through and tent. Bellamy blocked her way out.

"You can't just go out there, we need to keep them building that wall, and fear of the grounders is whats doing that for us!"

"Bellamy's right, Clarke! And besides, we don't know that Murphy did it! JM are common initials. It can't be Murphy, Murphy wouldnt-"

"Why are you defending him, Y/N!? Wells was your friend too! And you and I both know what Murphy is capable of." She argued.

"You don't Murphy like I do. He's not some monster, he's just rough. He wouldn't murder without a reason!"

"Oh he had a reason." Clarke growled as she stormed out of the tent. You all followed her.

"Clarke, don't! You don't know what you're doing!" Bellamy barked behind as you begged her to just listen to you.

You watched in disbelief as your sister, your own flesh and blood started a brutal fight against your best friend. Your heart raced, panic set in as you shouted. You declared Murphy's innocence along side him, and yet you went completely unheard. It all went to shit, when they demanded justice.

"What!? No! Murder isn't justice its-"

"Its Justice!" Clarke was drowned out. Suddenly your ears were filled with the sound of chanting and cheering. You watched as other boys punched and kicked Murphy to the ground.

"No!!!" You screamed, lunging to stop them, only to be pulled away by Octavia. She held you away the best she could, until they came down on him. You saw Murphy's beaten and gagged body be thrown down a small hill and roll in the mud. Adrenaline kicked in, and you ran to him. But there was nothing you could do. They threw you around the crowd like a rag doll. There was nothing you could do.

"Stop it! He's not guilty! He's not gulity!" You cried at thr top of your lungs as you watched them string him up by the neck, and place a fence under his feet.

"Bellamy! Bellamy! Bellamy!" They cheered. Poor Murphy looked down at Bellamy, a man he once considered a friend. He shook his head and pleaded for his life.

"Bellamy, don't do this! You're not a murderer!" Clarke begged.

"Its not fair! Its not fair!" You cried beside her. You watched horror as Bellamy kicked down the fence and Murphy dropped. You gave a shrill scream and covered your eyes until the chanting, the cheering, it all stopped.

"Murphy didn't kill Wells! I did!" A little girl cried. The crowd went silent and in that stunned shock, you reached for an axe, and cut the rope. Murphy dropped to the dirt below and gave a loud groan. You don't know what happened to the girl, you didnt care. You ran to Murphy and cut him free as soon as possible before helping the wounded man to your tent.

That night, you stayed in your tent. You cleaned him off, and you held him in your arms. Greatful to have him safe.

"I thought you were dead." You cried to him.

"So did I." He said dryly before looking up with you a smirk. He looked away, and took a moment before speaking again. "Thank you. By the way."

"For what?"

"For...I dont know...defending me."

"It didn't help much."

"That doesn't matter. People will believe what they want to you, but you...you believed...in me."

John spent the rest of the day trying to get the rest of the camp, to hunt down Scarlett. He was pissed, and rightfully so. You weren't going to deny him his anger but...the thought of "stringing up" a 12yr old girl made your skin crawl. You tried to reason with him, but you knew better.

Now you were getting fustrated, angry yourself. Would no one listen to you? It was driving you mad. When Murphy dismissed once more before running off into the woods to chase after Scarlett, Clarke, and Finn, your blood began to boil.

You waited for him to return, but he didn't, not until much later. Not until god knows what time in the morning. Murphy and his gang stomped back into town. You heard his voice, before you saw him enter your tent. His face and neck still red and bruised, though you tried to patch him up before he ran out to rage.

You looked at him for a long moment, and then turned over in your bed with a huff. Murphy sighed.

"I decided we should continue the hunt tomorrow morning." He stated. You didn't answer. "Are you just going to ignore me?" He asked. You gave no answer. "After all that shit today, you're not even going to talk to me!?" He asked loudly, annoyed.

"Why should I!? You're just going ignore me anyways! No one listens to me! Not Clarke, not Bellamy, not even you! And now, my best friend is chasing my sister so he can murder a twelve year old girl! So what am I supposed to do, huh!? Cry over you and cradle you like a baby! I'm not your bitch, Murphy!" You shouted as you threw yourself out of bed.

"Scarlett is a murderer." He stated calmly.

"So-fucking-what!?" You screamed, throwing a makeshift pillow to the floor. "You don't care that she killed, you only care because you got hurt! If no one had hurt you, you wouldn't have given two shits!" You were right, of course. Murphy knew that. He didn't care, but he knew. He stayed silent. "And...and I didn't everything I could to stop them, EVEYRTHING." You started crying. "But no on heard, no one listened!...I thought you were dead..." you sobbed. Murphy looked away for a moment. He's not good with emotions, he never was. But for some reason when it came to you, he could handle it. You made sense to him.

"So did I." You grumbled. He shuffled forward towards you, and took your hand. He gave it a tight squeeze for your comfort. "Thank you, by the way." He looked down.

"F-For what?" You sniffled.

"For defending me."

"It didn't do anything..." you trailed off, trying to wipe away your tears. Murphy shrugged and gave a sigh.

"They'll believe whatever they want to believe...but you...you believed in me." He mumbled sweetly. You took a deep breath.

"Well, of course I believed you. You're my best friend, why wouldn't I?"

"You trust me, more than your own sister?" He asked, looking into your eyes now. You paused.

"...More than my own sister." You muttered. His gaze swtiched from one of your eyes, to the other. It took a deep breath before he moved. He pulled your hand so you came closer, and he leaned in to plant a kiss on you. A bit startled you froze at first, but you softened into the kiss. You kissed him back, gentle and sweet. You didn't wanna bust open his broken lip again. His hands held your hims close to him as the kiss became more loving, and then passionate.

Your mind went blurry, cloudy. You were unable to make one full thought without it being related to him, to yourself. He needed you, now. And you wanted him. You wrapped your arms around his neck at first, but moved down to his chest as you took deeo breathes between heated kisses. You moaned softly as he ran his hands up your body and groped your chest.

Clothes were thrown to the side with ease as he held you close to him, desperate for your touch. Your tears were forgotten and washed away suddenly as you melted into him. You made it to the bed, unable to stop yourself. You were left in nothing but your panties. He kissed your neck and nibbled, sending a chill down your spine. He loved the sound of your moan. He groped you happily as he started to grind his hips into the mattress. When it became too much, he practically ripped your panties off and tossed them away.

He rubbed your clit with his index finger for a moment and slid it inside you after. He gave a sly, pleased moan as you whimpered under him. He's been dreaming of this for a while. He placed himself at your entrance and gave a loud grunt as he pushed slowly into you.

"Ooohh fuuck." He whispered under his breath. You closed your eyes tight as you relaxed and allowed yourseld to adjust before he started to move. Fuck, he went so deep, it was so good. You reached up and held onto his shoulders as his hips bucked into yours. At first it was slow and sweet and suddenly as you both got higher and higher, he got passionate and rough. He fucked you into the mattress, making you moan and cry out his name. He chuckled, and tucked his face into your shoulder as he kissed and bit at your neck.

You wrapped your legs around his waist as you got closer and closee to climax. So close, you were practically shaking. You could never get this high on your own. You clung to him as he fucked you, harder and hard until you heard him grunt and moan. Your eyes practically rolled in the back of your head as you came, the warm pleasure washing over your body as he came with you.

It took a moment for the two of you to calm down. Murphy fell back onto the bed and let himself pant there for a while, once the adrenaline started to go down, he looked over to you.

"Sorry. I just wanted you, and I wanted to make you feel better." He stated plainly in the way he always spoke. You chuckled.

"You wanted to make me feel better, so you fucked me?" You laughed. Murphy smiled.

"Did it work?"

"A little, I guess. What does this mean now?" You asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Does anything change, for you and me?"

"It does, if you want it to."


	12. Trust

"Murphy, I'm scared." You muttered. Your boyfriend, and best friend Murphy held your hand firmly in one and a large heavy rock in the other. He prepared to smash the clunky bracelet secured on your wrist. All day your peers had been busting them off after Bellamy and Murphy instructed them to. You simply waited in the back of the line and let everyone else go before you. Now it was night, and Murphy was growing impatient with you.

"It's fine. Just hold still."

"What if you miss!"

"I've been doing this all day, I'm not gonna miss!" He argued, pulling your arm back to the large rock below. You struggled against him until he let go and looked up at you with a fustrated gaze. "What is your problem!?"

"What if Clarkes right? The arche needs these to read our vitals what if-"

"Oh you're on Clarke's side now!?"

"No!!" You paused. "I'm just...I'm scared Murphy. Theres no telling what's gonna happen down here and what if something happens and we need these or the arche comes down and we-"

"Y/N."

"What?" Murphy's heavy eyelids closed for a second as he shook his head. He gave a sigh, and dropped the rock in his hand before taking yours.

"You trust me, don't you?" You paused and looked him in the eye. Murphy may have made himself to be a brute down on earth, but you knew him for forever. "After all we've been through, you trust me to take care of you, right?" He asked again.

"I'm more worried about you." You mumbled. Murphy flashed a humble smile.

"I'll be fine, as long as I got you." He told you, planting a soft kiss on your lips. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." You told him with a sweet smile. Suddenly you felt a sharp pressure on your wrist and the loud sound of crushing metal and rock. "OW!" You shouted, pulling back your scraped up wrist. Your looked down and saw the bracelet absent, and your wounded flesh free from it's oppressive grasp.

"See? Wasn't so bad." Murphy chuckled as he threw aside the scraps of metal into the nearby fire.

"You could have warned me!" You playfully pushed him away by his shoulder and he smiled at you.

Damn that Murphy. Your Murphy.


End file.
